Us Against the World
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Ten short chapters to ten different songs on shuffle. Jed/Octavius, smut, schmoop and romance. Rated T for safety. Other pairings included also. R&R, x
1. First Time

**Us Against The World**

**Summary: **Ten short chapters to ten different songs on shuffle. Jed/Octavius, smut, schmoop and romance. Rated T for safety. There are hints of other pairings too.

The songs are:

_1. First Time - Robin Beck__  
__2. Soon - Jodi Benson__  
__3. Can't Take Me Eyes Off You - John Barrowman__  
__4. All I Ask of You - Emmy Rossum and Patrick Wilson__  
__5. Love Game - Lady Gaga__  
__6. Us Against the World - Westlife__  
__7. A Whole New World - Peabo Bryson and Regina Bell__  
__8. On A Night like This - Kylie Minogue__  
__9. The Man You Love - Il Divo__  
__10. When You Say You Love Me - Josh Groban_

-x-

**First Time – Robin Beck**

'_First time, first love, oh, what feeling is this? Electricity flows with the very first kiss.'_

--

Driving through the museum at night, in a little yellow remote control car, was a favourite pastime of two of the inhabitants; General Octavius and the cowboy Jedediah Smith.

"Yee-haw, partner," Jed yelled, as he turned another corner sharply, causing Octavius to close his eyes.

"Jedediah, you are going to crash!" Octavius yelled. Jed ignored him and continued to speed through the halls, skidding on the polished floor until they were in the main entrance hall, parked up next to the reception desk. Octavius exited the car, slamming the door behind him, a green tint to his face. Jed also got out, his eyes on the General.

"Whoa, Octavius. Y'ok, partner?" he asked, walking round the car to the Roman who was leaning on the hood, looking a little worse for wear.

"I'm ..." he began before bringing his hand to his mouth, as if to be sick, before letting out a deep breath. "... I'm fine, Jedediah." Jedediah turned him round to face him, sitting him back against the hood of the car and looking him over.

"Y'sure?" he asked. "Can't have you gettin' ill all over the place, Ockie."

"I assure you, my love. I am well," Octavius said, with a smile. This also made Jed smile. He and Octavius had recently declared their feelings for each other, Octavius calling him his 'love' all the time, and Jedediah holding the General's hand just to feel close to him. They had yet to take a step further. Jedediah had yet to seal the deal with a kiss.

"Good," Jedediah said, placing his hands on the Roman's shoulders, the heels of his hands pressing gently against the cold breastplate over the General's chest. He looked deep into Octavius' chocolate brown eyes, getting lost in the glow coming from them. His hands slid to Octavius' chin, untying the helmet, before lifting it off his head.

"Jedediah?" Octavius seemed to question his actions but Jed put a finger to the General's lips, before placing the helmet down on the ground. He stood again, facing the Roman, his hands going to Octavius' hips, the General's hands coming to rest on top of the cowboys. That was when Jedediah made his move. He leaned in slowly, pressing a small, tender kiss to the other man's lips. Octavius seemed to freeze for a moment, before kissing him back. Jed was the first to pull away, looking over Octavius' face; the Roman's eyes still closed and his lips pouting before he looked upon Jedediah once more.

"That was ... nice," Octavius managed to say, breathing deeply.

"You won't mind if I do it again then, partner?" Jed asked with a smile, which broadened when Octavius shook his head. He leaned in once more, kissing the General with more hunger, tongues battling, and fingers raking through hair.

A very loud clearing of someone's throat made the two miniatures look up, not removing their arms from around one another, to see Larry and Ahkmenrah looking down at them.

"I know you guys are all ... lovey-dovey, now, but can you take it elsewhere? Otherwise you'll be frozen here and the curator will have my guts for garters. Sunrise in twenty minutes" Larry said with an amused grin. Ahkmenrah smiled from behind the night guard.

"Sure thing, Gigantor," Jed said, smiling, kissing Octavius once more, before both miniatures hopped back into the car, seeing Larry and Ahkmenrah walk away, hand in hand.

"Looks like we ain't the only ones loved up, Ockie," Jed said, with a smile. Octavius nodded in agreement before they sped off back to the diorama room, happier than when they left there earlier that night.

* * *

_Hope you like it. XD_


	2. Soon

**Us Against The World**

**Summary: **Ten short chapters to ten different songs on shuffle. Jed/Octavius, smut, schmoop and romance. Rated T for safety. There are hints of other pairings too.

The songs are:

_1. First Time - Robin Beck__  
__2. Soon - Jodi Benson__  
__3. Can't Take Me Eyes Off You - John Barrowman__  
__4. All I Ask of You - Emmy Rossum and Patrick Wilson__  
__5. Love Game - Lady Gaga__  
__6. Us Against the World - Westlife__  
__7. A Whole New World - Peabo Bryson and Regina Bell__  
__8. On A Night like This - Kylie Minogue__  
__9. The Man You Love - Il Divo__  
__10. When You Say You Love Me - Josh Groban_

-x-

**Soon – Jodi Benson**

_'soon it won't be just pretend, soon, a happy ending'_

General Octavius walked through the streets of the Roman diorama, waiting for his young lover to come across from the western diorama. He sat down on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the square, running his fingers through the flowing water. He removed his helmet from his head, placing at his feet. Suddenly, two hands covered his eyes. Two familiar hands.

"Guess who?" came a voice, making the General chuckle.

"Hmm, I wonder who it might be," he said, before the hands came away from his eyes. He looked round, into the smiling face of Jedediah. Jed smiled before he leaned in to kiss the General.

"You comin' partner? I've got a night all planned for us," the cowboy said, a smile playing on his lips. "Just you and me." Octavius grinned at his young lover before he was led down to the remote control car. They both got in and sped off to the main hall, where Larry was waiting.

"Ready, guys?" he asked. Octavius was confused as to what was going on but nodded anyway. Larry picked up some sort of device and began pressing buttons before he placed it in a speaker, pressing the play button on the device.

"I found a movie you guys might like. Called Thumbelina. It's about little people too ..." Larry said. He placed Jedediah and Octavius on the desk, where he had set out somewhere for them to sit. They sat down, and the rest of the exhibits moved from the desk to do their own thing, leaving the pair sitting together.

**--**

The movie was almost done. Jedediah had leaned into Octavius part-way through the movie, his arm around the General's shoulders. Larry watched the two of them from a distance as he walked past to close up shop. He smiled before returning to his duties. Octavius sighed from beside Jed, content and happy. That's when he heard Jedediah sniff.

"My love, are you ... crying?"

Jed had tears rolling down his cheeks, which he tried to hastily wipe away.

"It's just she lost her prince, an' he came back for her, no matter what the cost, and they get married and live happily ever after," Jed said, through his blubbering. Octavius smiled gently and wrapped an arm around his lover.

"No need to cry, my love," Octavius said, slightly amused that an animated movie had caused him to break down into tears. He ran his fingers through the cowboy's blond locks.

"Sorry, partner. I dunno why that happened. I just seemed to let go ..." Jedediah said, wiping his nose and eyes on his sleeve. Octavius smiled once more.

"Don't worry about it, Jedediah," the Roman said, gently.

"Don't ever leave me."

The General pulled back from the hug to look into the cowboys bright blue eyes. He leaned in and pressed a deep kiss to Jed's lips before he pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Never, Jedediah. Never."

* * *

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Having computer issues lately, and I really wanted to throw it out the window! LOL. Hope you like the chapter though. XD_


	3. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Us Against The World**

**Summary: **Ten short chapters to ten different songs on shuffle. Jed/Octavius, smut, schmoop and romance. Rated T for safety. There are hints of other pairings too.

The songs are:

_1. First Time - Robin Beck__  
__2. Soon - Jodi Benson__  
__3. Can't Take Me Eyes Off You - John Barrowman__  
__4. All I Ask of You - Emmy Rossum and Patrick Wilson__  
__5. Love Game - Lady Gaga__  
__6. Us Against the World - Westlife__  
__7. A Whole New World - Peabo Bryson and Regina Bell__  
__8. On A Night like This - Kylie Minogue__  
__9. The Man You Love - Il Divo__  
__10. When You Say You Love Me - Josh Groban_

-x-

**Can't Take My Eyes Off You – John Barrowman**

_'you're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you'_

Jedediah Smith sauntered casually from his diorama, one unusually quiet Friday evening in the museum. The Roman diorama was filled with rushing chariots, and the chattering of men and women. But one person he could not see was Octavius. He frowned and moved into the diorama more, hoping to bump into the general. But he had no luck. Suddenly, a roman soldier walked past him, stopping only when Jedediah grabbed his arm.

"Hey, partner. You ain't seen Octavius, have you?" he asked, as the roman soldier pulled his arm from the cowboy's grasp.

"If you would kindly let go, barbarian, General Octavius is in his private chambers. That way," he said, pointing straight ahead, before huffing out a breath and striding away.

"Charmin'" Jedediah complained before heading off in the direction he was told to go. He moved along to the end of the street before bumping into another roman, this time a woman.

"'scuse me miss, wondering if you could tell me where t'find Octavius?" he asked, smiling. The woman smiled back.

"Certainly. It is the second building to your right. You can't miss it," she said, and Jed winked at her before moving two buildings along. He moved up to the door and knocked, but received no answer. He looked around before he just made his way in. He didn't expect to see what he saw.

Octavius was lying on a bed, his armour, in fact, all of his clothes, were lying at the side of his bed. The general had a small sheet covering his modesty, as he slept soundly. Jedediah felt like he couldn't take his eyes of Octavius. He was perfect. He moved into the room and sat down on the bed next to the General. He moved his hand up into the General's hair, stroking it gently, a small smile on his face. Octavius moved at this action before he stilled once more, his eyes flickering beneath the lids. This made Jedediah's smile wider. He stood up again and began to strip down to his underwear, before he got in beside Octavius, moving closer. Octavius cracked open one eye to see Jed beside him.

"I'm sorry, my love. I was meant to meet you. I fell asleep after some training," Octavius said, wrapping his arm around Jedediah. Jed nodded.

"It's okay, partner," Jed said. "I'd prefer to lie here with you anyway." Octavius smiled and kissed Jed's blonde hair.

"Sleep well, Jedediah," he said as Jed laid a hand on Octavius' chest, before closing his eyes.

"You too, Ockie"

* * *

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while and I know it's short, but I have been finishing other fics too. Enjoy. x_


	4. All I Ask Of You

**Us Against The World**

**Summary: **Ten short chapters to ten different songs on shuffle. Jed/Octavius, smut, schmoop and romance. Rated T for safety. There are hints of other pairings too.

The songs are:

_1. First Time - Robin Beck__  
__2. Soon - Jodi Benson__  
__3. Can't Take Me Eyes Off You - John Barrowman__  
__4. All I Ask of You - Emmy Rossum/Patrick Wilson.__  
__5. Love Game - Lady Gaga__  
__6. Us Against the World - Westlife__  
__7. A Whole New World - Peabo Bryson and Regina Bell__  
__8. On A Night like This - Kylie Minogue__  
__9. The Man You Love - Il Divo__  
__10. When You Say You Love Me - Josh Groban_

-x-

**All I Ask Of You – Emmy Rossum and Patrick Wilson**

_'all I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you always beside me, to hold me and to hide me'_

Octavius sat in the night guard's office, on the window sill, looking out into the human world. His helmet rested next to him and his cloak was wrapped around him, his forehead against the glass. He didn't usually come up here, but he wanted some time, away from the Roman diorama, away from the chaos of the night in the museum. But he hoped that his lover, Jedediah, wouldn't think he wanted to stay away from him, because that wasn't the case. He just needed some breathing space.

The human world was beautiful. Stars in the sky, the light from nearby streetlamps made the night glow. The cars that sped past were almost a blur to Octavius' eyes. He sighed gently when he heard the sudden clearing of someone's throat and turned to look.

"Hey partner," Jedediah said. He was standing, shuffling back and forward from foot to foot, his hands behind his back, looking guilty as though he hadn't meant to stir Octavius from his thoughts. Octavius smiled and he beckoned the cowboy to him. He parted his thighs and made Jedediah sit between them, his back against the cool breastplate covering Octavius' chest.

"What're ye doing all the way up here?" Jed asked, sighing gently as Octavius wrapped his cloak around his lover.

"I was just thinking, is all, Jedediah," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of the cowboy's head, once he had removed his hat. Jedediah nodded in understanding before he let out a contented sigh.

"Anythin' about me?" he said, a smile coming to his lips. Octavius smiled also.

"I always think about you, my love," he said, his arm coming around Jedediah, pulling him closer. Jedediah put his head back to look up at the general. Octavius grinned down at his lover before he leaned down to kiss him deeply. Jedediah's eyes fluttered closed as he kissed Octavius passionately. When he pulled back, he laid his head back once more.

"Y'know, you could've come and found me ..." Jed said. "I would have liked to have sat with you longer." Octavius smiled and he stroked a finger across Jedediah's cheek.

"I am sorry, my love ..." he said. Jed just smiled.

"Oh never mind. I can just kiss you now ..." he said before kissing Octavius once more, smiling against the General's lips.

* * *

_Here's an update. Sorry about the waits, but I'm trying my best now! XD_


	5. Love Game

**Us Against The World**

**Summary: **Ten short chapters to ten different songs on shuffle. Jed/Octavius, smut, schmoop and romance. Rated T for safety. There are hints of other pairings too.

The songs are:

_1. First Time - Robin Beck__  
__2. Soon - Jodi Benson__  
__3. Can't Take Me Eyes Off You - John Barrowman__  
__4. All I Ask of You - Emmy Rossum/Patrick Wilson.__  
__5. Love Game - Lady Gaga__  
__6. Us Against the World - Westlife__  
__7. A Whole New World - Peabo Bryson and Regina Bell__  
__8. On A Night like This - Kylie Minogue__  
__9. The Man You Love - Il Divo__  
__10. When You Say You Love Me - Josh Groban_

**-x-**

**Love Game – Lady Gaga**

_'I wanna kiss you, but if I do then I might miss you babe. It's complicated and stupid, got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid, guess he wants to play, wants to play, a love game, a love game.'_

The music in the entrance hall of the museum was loud; someone called Lady Gaga, as Larry had told them. Jedediah Smith gulped down another mouthful of moonshine, hiccupping and smiling over at his partner, Octavius.

"Ockie! I, _hic_, like this song," Jed slurred, looking over at the general who was pretty drunk also. Octavius smiled crookedly. They heard the music getting cranked up louder, along with the cheers of the Romans and cowboys nearby. Jedediah got unsteadily to his feet as the lyrics started up.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick,  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick ..._

Jedediah laughed and began dancing to the music, shaking his hips to the beat, making Octavius almost drop his moonshine all over himself, as he, literally, drooled. Jed turned, drunkenly, seeing that Octavius was watching him, so he decided to give him a little show. Other cowboys had noticed Jed dancing and began chanting things like '_off, off, off'_ and '_get_ '_em off, Jedediah.' _Jedediah only laughed in his state and he danced away in front of Octavius, before he slid his waistcoat off his shoulders, watching as the Adam's apple in Octavius' throat bobbed up and down. Octavius sat down on a nearby chair, watching his boyfriend dance. His eyes widened when Jed moved his hand to his own shirt and began popping the buttons open, all the time his hips swayed to the music. He pulled open his shirt, almost tripping over his own feet as he danced.

"Like what ya see, Ockie?" Jed slurred, giggling madly. Octavius could barely move, his vision blurry from the moonshine, but he could make out Jedediah shedding his clothes. Jed pulled his shirt right off, throwing it at Octavius, before his hands moved down to his chaps, undoing them, stumbling over the leather as he tried to get them down his legs. Octavius felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as he looked over Jedediah's bare upper half. He heard the other cowboys and Roman's chant and cat-call. But his eyes were on Jedediah. Jed managed to eventually get the leather chaps off before he moved over into Octavius' personal space and proceeded to give him a lap dance. Octavius put his hands on Jedediah's hips as Jed moved in to press his lips to the General's. Their tongues pressed together, tasting each other thoroughly before Jed moved away and tried to lower his jeans. But when they got down to his ankles, his foot caught and he tripped over, landing flat on his back, winding himself.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, causing Octavius to move over to him.

"Are you alright, Jedediah?" he asked, trying not to giggle. Jed shook his head.

"I don't think I should take anymore clothes off, partner ..." he said, slurring his words.

"Maybe some other time ..." Octavius said, helping him to his feet before moving him over to his tent to lie down.

"Yeah, some other time ..."


	6. Us Against the World

**Us Against The World**

**Summary: **Ten short chapters to ten different songs on shuffle. Jed/Octavius, smut, schmoop and romance. Rated T for safety. There are hints of other pairings too.

The songs are:

_1. First Time - Robin Beck__  
__2. Soon - Jodi Benson__  
__3. Can't Take Me Eyes Off You - John Barrowman__  
__4. All I Ask of You - Emmy Rossum/Patrick Wilson.__  
__5. Love Game - Lady Gaga__  
__6. Us Against the World - Westlife__  
__7. A Whole New World - Peabo Bryson and Regina Bell__  
__8. On A Night like This - Kylie Minogue__  
__9. The Man You Love - Il Divo__  
__10. When You Say You Love Me - Josh Groban_

**-x-**

**Us Against the World - Westlife**

_'Sometimes I feel like the world is against me, the sound of your voice, baby, that's what saves me'_

Octavius moved out of his personal chambers to hear raised voices from somewhere in the diorama. He frowned, placing his helmet on his head and went searching. It didn't take him long to find the trouble. A good few of the roman soldiers were huddled together, talking rather loudly, and Octavius' ears pricked up when he heard his own name mentioned. He came out of his hiding place.

"What, pray tell, is all this fuss about?" he asked, causing the soldiers to look round at him.

"This is about you, General Octavius, and your incapability to lead the Romans," one of them said. Octavius frowned.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You spend most of your time with that barbarian Jedediah, we feel like we do not know you anymore," another said, causing Octavius head to snap up, the anger burning in his eyes. "It's us, or the barbarian!" Octavius didn't move. There was no choice here.

**-x-**

Jedediah was playing cards with a few cowboys, laughing and giggling with the ones he still called friends. A few of the others hadn't spoken to him in a few days and he wondered why. He didn't need to wonder anymore, however, as a group of them made their way over to him.

"What the hell is the matter with ya, Jedediah?" one of them said. Jed looked up, confusion written on his face.

"I dunno what you're talking about, buddy," Jed said, genuinely confused. The cowboy just laughed.

"We're talking about yer precious roman general ... you're a cowboy. Ye don't go fraternising with the enemy ..." he said. Jed stood up quickly, knocking over the barrel he was sitting on.

"Hold on just one goddamn minute," Jed said, pointing in the other cowboy's face. "Octavius is not an enemy. He's a friend. Not just to me, but to all the cowboys." The other cowboy just scoffed.

"Yeah, right! You better choose, Jed. Octavius or us!" he said. Jedediah took a deep breath and smiled gently. He had chosen already.

**-x-**

On the bench in the middle of the diorama room, Octavius and Jedediah met up. They were lovers, best friends, partners, sidekicks, you name it. They both sat down on the edge of the bench, their legs dangling over the end.

"They asked me to choose, my love, between you and them," Octavius said, breaking the silence between them.

"The cowboys asked me to do the same," Jed admitted.

"I choose you, Jedediah." Jed smiled.

"That's funny, partner, 'cos y'know what? I choose you ..." he said back. Octavius smiled and he shuffled closer to Jed and took his hand. Jed smiled, before sighing gently.

"Looks like it's us against the world, partner." Octavius nodded.

"Indeed, my love. Indeed."


	7. A Whole New World

**Us Against The World**

**Summary: **Ten short chapters to ten different songs on shuffle. Jed/Octavius, smut, schmoop and romance. Rated T for safety. There are hints of other pairings too.

The songs are:

_1. First Time - Robin Beck__  
__2. Soon - Jodi Benson__  
__3. Can't Take Me Eyes Off You - John Barrowman__  
__4. All I Ask of You - Emmy Rossum/Patrick Wilson.__  
__5. Love Game - Lady Gaga__  
__6. Us Against the World - Westlife__  
__7. A Whole New World - Peabo Bryson and Regina Bell__  
__8. On A Night like This - Kylie Minogue__  
__9. The Man You Love - Il Divo__  
__10. When You Say You Love Me - Josh Groban_

**-x-**

**A Whole New World – Peabo Bryson and Regina Bell**

_'a whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew, but now from way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you'_

"Yeehaw!" Jed called, as he drove the remote control plane around the museum. Octavius laughed from the back of the plane. Larry had yelled at them a good few times to be careful, but Octavius knew, with Jed driving, there was no point in warning him. The two miniatures just laughed and cheered all the way through the ride in the plane. Jed stopped the plane on a window ledge high about the museum floor.

"My love, this is rather dangerous," Octavius said, looking down. Jed shrugged.

"It'll be fine, baby," he said, giggling before pulling Octavius over to the window to look out. "Could you imagine if we were men living outside in the world with the taller folks ...?" Octavius looked around at the cabs passing, and the few people walking by on the cold winter night.

"I don't mind being like this, Jedediah ..." he said, smiling at his lover. "At least I don't have to share you with anyone." Jed smiled.

"I know, partner ... but I've just always wondered what it would be like to see eye-to-eye with Gigantor, literally. A whole new world, y'know?" Jed said, sitting down on the window ledge. Octavius sat next to him, reaching over to hold his hand.

"Well, I like you the way you are ..." Octavius said. "You're brave and strong, and confident ... even for a miniature, those are amazing qualities, my love." Jedediah blushed.

"Aw, Ockie, you always know what to say," he said, before he leaned in and kissed Octavius deeply, who accepted the kiss without a moment's hesitation. Lips, tongues and teeth collide as they kissed hastily, their hands all over each other's bodies. Just as things were about to go further, Larry shouted through the museum loudspeaker.

"Back to your displays. Sun up in ten," he said. Octavius and Jed both groaned.

"Well, better do as the man says ..." Jed said, before the two men shared a chaste kiss before jumping back into the remote control plane and sped back to their dioramas, just in time for sun up.

* * *

_Just a short one. Next one will be longer. Promise. Hope you like! XD_


	8. On A Night Like This

**Us Against The World**

**Summary: **Ten short chapters to ten different songs on shuffle. Jed/Octavius, smut, schmoop and romance. Rated T for safety. There are hints of other pairings too.

The songs are:

_1. First Time - Robin Beck__  
__2. Soon - Jodi Benson__  
__3. Can't Take Me Eyes Off You - John Barrowman__  
__4. All I Ask of You - Emmy Rossum/Patrick Wilson.__  
__5. Love Game - Lady Gaga__  
__6. Us Against the World - Westlife__  
__7. A Whole New World - Peabo Bryson and Regina Bell__  
__8. On A Night like This - Kylie Minogue__  
__9. The Man You Love - Il Divo__  
__10. When You Say You Love Me - Josh Groban_

**-x-**

**On a Night Like This – Kylie Minogue**

_' you kiss me, I'm falling, it's can you hear me calling, you touch me, I want you, feels like I've always known you.'_

'We won't get interrupted in here, partner ..." Jedediah said, parking up the car in the bushes in the hall of African mammals. He shut off the engine and turned to Octavius, who stared at his partner with lust in his eyes. Octavius climbed into the back of the remote control before pulling Jedediah in with him. Their lips met hastily, kissing each other deeply as Octavius pushed Jed down onto the seats, so he was lying on his back. They both ridded themselves of their hats, throwing them into the front of the car before they began to tear at each other's clothes, Octavius' metal breastplate falling with a loud clang on the bottom of the car. Soon enough they were only both in their lower halves.

"Ockie ..." Jed moaned as Octavius grabbed the button and zip on Jed's jeans, pulling them down, along with his leather chaps until they were a heap on the floor and Jed was naked before his eyes. Octavius knelt up, straddling Jed as he slid down his tunic, to reveal a toned, muscular body beneath. Jed wrapped a hand around Octavius' neck and pulled him down into a kiss, their bodies rubbing together intimately. They gasped into each other's mouths, before Jed spat on his hand, coating his own erection with saliva.

"Jed, are you sure?"Octavius asked, breathlessly. Jed nodded, his wet fingers probing Octavius' entrance, making him slick and savouring the sound of the roman general's moaning. His blonde hair was sticking to his sweating forehead. Octavius caught the cowboy's lips once more, before reaching between his legs to line up Jed's cock with his own entrance. Jed nodded and Octavius lowered himself down, hissing in pain from not preparing each other properly, but he continued until Jed was fully sheathed within him.

"God, Ockie ..." Jed moaned. "So good ..." Octavius brushed his lips against Jed's neck, inhaling his unique musky scent. Jed threw his head back into the material of the seats as Octavius smothered his neck in kisses, every now and then biting and sucking the skin, before he began to move against Jed, who moaned deeply at the movement. He pulled his lips away from Jed's neck and he sat up properly on Jed's cock, sheathing him deeper. He pressed his hands down on Jed's chest, pushing himself up before lowering himself down again.

"Faster, Octavius ..." he gasped as Octavius was happy to oblige. The windows of their remote control car began to steam up and they began panting and gasping into each other's mouths as they kissed. Jed turned them over, so Octavius was on his back, and began pounding into him.

"Oh my ... Jed ... Jedediah ..." Octavius moaned. Jed buried his head in Octavius neck.

"Octavius ... so close ..." he said, before taking hold of Octavius' cock and stroking him along with his thrusts. Both men were panting and moaning, before Octavius arched his back and came hard over Jed's hand and his own chest, breathing heavily. Jedediah thrust one last time before coming deep inside Octavius. He groaned out loud before he collapsed on top of the roman. The only sound that could be hear was the mammals in their displays outside the car and their own heavy breathing inside. Octavius brought his hand up, running it down Jed's back gently.

"Are you alright, my love?" he whispered, playing with Jed's hair. Jed looked up into Octavius' eyes.

"Yeah, partner, I'm good ..." Jed said. He laid his head down on Octavius' chest again. "Let's sleep for a bit."

"I think that's wise," Octavius said, before closing his eyes, his hand going down to pull his cloak from the floor and over the two of them. Jed sighed gently against Octavius' chest, his mind only on one thing.

_How can I tell him I love him?_

* * *

_Only two more chapters to go! Hope you like this! :) xx_


	9. The Man You Love

**Us Against The World**

**Summary: **Ten short chapters to ten different songs on shuffle. Jed/Octavius, smut, schmoop and romance. Rated T for safety. There are hints of other pairings too.

The songs are:

_1. First Time - Robin Beck__  
__2. Soon - Jodi Benson__  
__3. Can't Take Me Eyes Off You - John Barrowman__  
__4. All I Ask of You - Emmy Rossum/Patrick Wilson.__  
__5. Love Game - Lady Gaga__  
__6. Us Against the World - Westlife__  
__7. A Whole New World - Peabo Bryson and Regina Bell__  
__8. On A Night like This - Kylie Minogue__  
__9. The Man You Love - Il Divo__  
__10. When You Say You Love Me - Josh Groban_

**-x-**

**The Man You Love – Il Divo**

_'I only wanna be the man, to give you everything I can, everyday and every night, love you for all my life.'_

Jedediah was sitting on the desk in the main entrance hall of the museum, facing Larry who was sitting in his chair. The museum was abuzz like most nights and Jed was just by himself, as Octavius was training with some of the roman's who were still his friends. Larry looked down at his miniature friend on the desk.

"What's up buddy? You look a little down ..." he said, resting his elbows on the desk. Jedediah kicked his legs over the side of the desk, playing with the tie on his chaps.

"I ain't down ... can I ask you something?" he asked, taking his hat off his head, passing the rim of the hat through his fingers. Larry nodded.

"Shoot ..."

"Well, me and Octavius slept together last night ..."

"Woooah!" Larry butted in. "Buddy, that's too much information ... and that's not asking me something. That's telling me something."

"... and I've realised that I love 'im. But how do I tell him?" Jed asked, a blush creeping onto his cheeks from asking. Larry sat back in his chair.

"You're unsure of how to tell Octavius you love him ...?" Larry confirmed and Jed nodded. "Well, just come out and say it. You love him, let him know. I have a feeling you won't be knocked back. I think he loves you too." Jed looked up.

"You think?" Jed asked, smiling slightly. Larry nodded.

"Absolutely." Jed got to his feet and climbed onto Larry's hand, and was lowered to the ground. He moved over to the remote control car.

"Thanks, Gigantor ..." Jed said, smiling up at Larry.

"Go get him, partner ..." Larry said, smiling. Jed jumped in the remote control car and he sped off back to the diorama room.

* * *

_Almost done ... hope you like it. xx_


	10. When You Say You Love Me

**Us Against The World**

**Summary: **Ten short chapters to ten different songs on shuffle. Jed/Octavius, smut, schmoop and romance. Rated T for safety. There are hints of other pairings too.

The songs are:

_1. First Time - Robin Beck__  
__2. Soon - Jodi Benson__  
__3. Can't Take Me Eyes Off You - John Barrowman__  
__4. All I Ask of You - Emmy Rossum/Patrick Wilson.__  
__5. Love Game - Lady Gaga__  
__6. Us Against the World - Westlife__  
__7. A Whole New World - Peabo Bryson and Regina Bell__  
__8. On A Night like This - Kylie Minogue__  
__9. The Man You Love - Il Divo__  
__10. When You Say You Love Me - Josh Groban_

**-x-**

**When You Say You Love Me – Josh Groban**

_'When you say you love me, do you know how I love you?'_

Jedediah moved through the Roman diorama, trying his hardest not to bump into any of the ungrateful jerky Romans. Octavius had not been in his chambers and Jed had spent a while looking for him. Soon enough the only place left to search was the Coliseum. He moved into the replica of the magnificent building, hearing noise from within. Two men shouting, and grunting, like they were fighting. Jedediah ran forward when he recognised Octavius' voice. He moved further in to see Octavius, wearing no top half he noticed right away, fighting with some other roman. He was about to step forward to stop his lover from hurting someone, until he saw Octavius smile and help the teenage boy off the ground.

"Thanks, General Octavius," the boy said, before running off. Octavius moved over to pick up a towel, wiping the sweat from his forehead and chest. Jedediah moved out of the shadows.

"Hey partner," he said, making Octavius turn and grin at him.

"Jedediah, what brings you to the Coliseum?" Octavius asked, sitting down on the steps.

"Just came to see ye, Ockie ..." he said, sitting next to the Roman. "I missed ye." Octavius smiled, feeling himself blush as he looked down at the ground. "So what were ye doing there? Fightin'?"

"Training the younger soldiers," Octavius said, simply.

"Can you train me?" Jed asked, suddenly. Octavius looked up at his lover.

"If you want me too ..." he said, and Jed nodded. Both men got to their feet and moved into the middle of the Coliseum. Octavius faced Jed, who took off his waistcoat, hat and undone the top few buttons on his shirt.

"Just block my attack, to start with," Octavius said, raising his fists, Jedediah doing the same. "I'll go easy on you."

"You've said that before," Jed said, giggling, making Octavius smile.

"Focus, Jedediah ..." he said, and soon enough, advanced and made his attack. Jedediah blocked the punches and attacks. Octavius was impressed. Jedediah thought he was doing rather well, until Octavius grabbed his hand and flipped him, until he was lying on his back in the dust, winded and coughing, with Octavius straddling his lap.

"Are you alright, my love?" Octavius asked. Jed nodded.

" ... love you ..." he wheezed. Octavius frowned.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that ..." he said. Jedediah propped himself up on his elbows.

"I said ... I love you," he repeated and Octavius could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a moment.

"You've ... you've never said that to me before ..." he whispered. Jed smiled.

"I know. But it's the truth, partner. I love ye, Ockie ..." he said, before being pulled into a ferocious kiss by Octavius, lips, tongues and teeth colliding. They were breathless when they pulled back, staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you too, Jedediah Smith."

* * *

_Finished. Took me long enough. Hope you guys liked this! 3_


End file.
